


Sticky Fingers

by sagaluthien



Series: Diamond Verse [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something to satisfy during the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Fingers

“What are you doing?”

“What does it feel like?” Orlando countered continuing to lick his boyfriend’s fingers.

He felt he had to do something; he was so frustrated that they hadn’t made love in a while. For Orlando, it felt like ages. Seeing the opportunity, when Johnny had smeared his fingers with chocolate, he just knew he had to lick them clean.

He had started at the fingertips, licking them down to the base. When they were spotless and wet, he started to massage his hands, slowly devouring Johnny’s arms with kisses. 

A moan was heard from the receiving man. “Is this really wise, Orla…?”

“Mmm… very wise. I have so much vengeance to take out on you.”

“I meant now… is it wise... now?” Johnny’s voice had grown husky.

“Why not? There isn’t a better time than now,” Orlando quipped, but it was more than obvious that he was growing annoyed at Johnny’s attempts to resist. Yet, he forged on, working to get him to forget any rational thoughts.

Orlando’s mouth traversed down to the older man’s fingers again, started to suck on them. He was rewarded with more moans, feeling under his own fingers that Johnny was getting hard.

He shifted positions to move down between Johnny’s legs to open his trousers and pull on his briefs. Johnny resigned to Orlando’s wishes, lifting himself up so his clothes could be pushed off him.

Every bit of exposed skin received feather light kisses and touches.

“Ohhh… please Orlando, just touch me!” Johnny moaned, letting his head fall back.

“Be patient, I will.” Giving just a few more kisses, Orlando continued, “Let me get my pleasure, too.”

After a longer moment, he decided it was time to perform the task his lover loved so much. Licking first round his hard shaft, Orlando enveloped it in his mouth.

From the moans he received and the trust Johnny gave, Orlando knew he wasn’t wrong at all. Both of them definitely missing the lovemaking.

With his right hand, Orlando reached down into his own trousers, to satisfy his own hard desire.

The minutes passed quickly before Johnny finally hit hard, spilling his release into Orlando’s working mouth. Taking it all and sucking a little while longer, he finally reached his own release. 

Lifting his hand, he stretched it towards Johnny, smiling wickedly, “Now my fingers are all sticky… baby, will you clean them for me?”

 

~*~*~The End~*~*~


End file.
